


Finally

by WhisperingStormwind



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Im too tired for tags, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Pairings, No Beta, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Pining, Rating May Change, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingStormwind/pseuds/WhisperingStormwind
Summary: Series of drabbles and possibly connected writings featuring my Warrior, V'anam Tia. Constructive criticism accepted!





	1. Loving, Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Exarch x WoL.

_"I believe I owe you all an apology." A pause, brief, though heartfelt. "And you, most especially."_  
  
_ Russet ears flattened, crimson gaze lowered, as though he expected beratement. _  
  
_ What he did not expect was for V'anam to rush to him, pushing past the twins gently to fold G'raha into an embrace. His ears twitched up and for a moment, he could not react, merely standing dumbfounded at his hero's sudden touch. _  
  
_ "'Tis good to see you awake, G'raha Tia." The words were whispered, spoken reverently, as though to say them louder would be to invite catastrophe. _  
  
_ He couldn't help the tears then, flowing unbidden down his cheeks, dropping onto his hero's armor. His arms finally returned the embrace, clinging tightly to this man who was his inspiration, his whole reason for living. _  
  
_ "Tis good to be awake, my friend." A blessing spoken so softly, only V'anam could hear._  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you quite alright, my friend?" Thancred's voice broke through V'anam's musings, his eyes and tone filled with nothing but concern for his dear friend. He took a seat next to V'anam on the bench in front of the pixie house they were borrowing the use of.  
  
Black ears twitched, betraying the stoic expression he tried to keep. "Aye, I was...lost in thought. No need for worry."  
  
Thancred's expression told him that his attempts at stoicism were falling on deaf ears. "Uh-huh."  
  
V'anam's ears flattened out, nearly blending in with his long black and gold mane. He was always much easier to read when caught unprepared, and Thancred knew it.  
  
"So you're sure you weren't daydreaming of the Exarch just now?" The teasing tone of the question nearly distracted him from the content of the inquiry.  
  
He was infinitely glad his near-ebon complexion did not betray the heat rising to his face.  
  
Mustering what composure he could, he responded coolly, "I know not of what you speak. I was thinking of...intellectual pursuits."  
  
There was an unholy glint of mischief in Thancred's eyes as he prodded, "Oh, really? Pray, tell me what we have been discussing for the past half bell then."  
  
V'anam's ears were now twitching irritatedly, and he stubbornly looked away from the other Scion. A few moments of silence passed between them, finally broken by Ryne bounding up to the pair with a worn book clutched excitedly to her chest.  
  
"Thancred! Come, we may have found a thread worth following!" The boundless exuberance in her voice brought a smile to V'anam's lips, and Thancred huffed in mock annoyance, though he knew the man was simply masking the fondness he held for Ryne. As the white-clad Scion stood, to follow Ryne back to the large table that held many of their research materials - all brought out into the open to allow for the large congregation - he paused, glancing back at his ebon miqo'te friend.  
  
"You should talk to him, you know? Mayhap he feels the same."  
  
The mischievous tone had not left his voice, and he gave V'anam no chance to respond as he followed Ryne back to the table.  
  
V'anam felt the heat in his cheeks subside as he drank in the sight of his dearest friends poring over endless books, discussing theories and research that would possibly get them all back to the Source in one piece.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to his home, where the Garlean threat had only slightly abated. There was a strange calm the last he had been there, wondering what the Empire, more specifically Varis and his Ascian friend, was plotting.  
  
A sigh slipped out, unbidden. What he would not give for the burden of worry to lift, even momentarily. He had not asked for any of this. To save not one, but two worlds from the brink of destruction. To be heralded as a bringer of light and darkness.  
  
He had only wanted to see the world and what it offered. To find hidden treasure and secrets in long-lost ruins.  
  
And yet, he couldn't say no to people. Couldn't turn away a person in need. A nation in need. A _world_ in need.  
  
It was that thought that brought him back to G'raha Tia. The Crystal Exarch. His dear friend that had damn near killed himself for him. The one he could not bear to lose.  
  
A sharp pang of worry speared through him at the thought of how close he had been to losing G'raha. And that thought was what spurred him to say his goodbyes to his dear comrades and reach into the aether, teleporting to the Crystarium.  
  
The city was as busy as ever, having only become busier since night had been restored over the remainder of Norvrandt, and he was almost instantly recognized by the aetheryte attendant. He pressed a few gil into the man's palm and continued through the city, eventually finding his way to the base of the tower.  
  
The guard attending the massive doors smiled knowingly, though he could not remember the man's name, he recognized his face from a few other meetings. He was an older Elezen - Elven, he reminded himself - man with short-cropped auburn hair, streaked with silver and wise blue eyes.  
  
"Going in to see the Exarch, Warrior?" The guard said, respect prevalent in his tone. V'anam smiled in return.  
  
"Aye, is he in at the moment?" His black tail swished gently back and forth behind him at the thought of spending the next few hours with G'raha. His heart beat a little faster when he pictured that smile of his. All thoughts he masterfully schooled behind a friendly expression.  
  
"Aye, he is. I believe he said he would be in the Ocular should visitors come calling." The guard gave him a wry smile, opening the door enough for V'anam to slide through.  
  
"Thank you, ser." His cheeks had heated again as everyone seemed to know the extent of his feelings for G'raha save for the man himself. He remained almost blissfully unaware of his affection, which could be a blessing. That thought stopped him in his tracks, partway up the long staircase.  
  
_What if I tell him...and he doesn't feel the same?_  
  
His feet remained planted on different steps for what seemed like ages, frozen at the thought of being rejected by the Exarch, no G'raha.  
  
The thought terrified him more than any Primal. Those were problems he could solve with the greatsword he kept on his person at nearly all times. This...was not as easily solved.  
  
_You're the Warrior of Light, nay, Darkness. If you can fell near-gods, you can tell a man you care for him._  
  
The thoughts he had sometimes reminded him of Fray and his matter-of-fact tone. He clenched his jaw then, resolute in purpose, and continued up the stairs.  
  
_That's the spirit, you've faced worse than rejection._  
  
That thought nearly tripped him up and he took a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. He reached the top of the stairs after what seemed an eternity and halted only when he reached the doors to the Ocular.  
  
His hand raised to open the door but stopped just shy of the handle, paralyzed.  
  
_Just open the godsdamned door._  
  
And so he did, warring with himself the entire time. 


	2. Loving, Longing and Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1.

V'anam shifted nervously as he waited patiently for Lyna to finish giving her report to the Exarch. His hood was up now, obscuring the brilliant crimson gaze beneath, but he knew that the Exarch had seen him enter quietly. 

The ebon miqo'te leaned silently against the crystalline wall next to the door with his arms crossed casually over his chest. His expression was carefully neutral as he only half-listened to the remainder of Lyna's report on a recent hunt for the remaining sin eaters in Lakeland. 

_He probably didn't appreciate you just barging into a meeting with the guard captain. You could have knocked before coming in. _

The thought hit harder than he expected, knowing that G'raha had told him he was always welcome, no matter who was in attendance, and no matter the time of day. Inwardly, he winced, barely keeping a sigh at bay at his own clumsy attempt to tell the man his feelings. 

Now he was stuck standing awkwardly by while he prayed neither took offense at his intrusion. 

He was well and truly distracted by his own thoughts and nervousness by the time Lyna finished and bowed respectfully to the Exarch. She almost visibly started when she turned and saw V'anam, in turn startling him out of his musings. 

"Warrior! I did not hear you come in, my apologies." She saluted, and he smiled weakly in return, the corners of his lips barely turning up. 

"Pray, pay my attendance no mind, Lyna. And call me V'anam." He made no attempt to leave his position against the wall and she was more astute than he gave her credit for, as she merely bowed and took her leave quietly. He swore he could have seen a small smile grace her lips just before the door closed however. 

"My dearest friend, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" G'raha lowered the hood now, his ruby gaze leveling warmly on V'anam. He smiled brightly and V'anam's heart twisted in his chest, his words taking leave of him for the moment. 

"I..." He swallowed hard and his hands rubbed at his exposed arms, a nervous tic he had, and one that G'raha recognized. 

"Is aught amiss, my friend?" G'raha descended the few stairs and approached V'anam, concern evident in his tone. He stopped a few feet away, eyebrows pinched together in worry. 

"No, I..." V'anam stopped, and sighed. 

_Would you just spit it out already?_

"I came to...talk. With you. To see how you were doing?" The man who could fell primals and Ascians alike stammered shyly, confidence waning in the face of the man he cared for most. 

_Are you serious? Would you just tell the man?_

He suspected that the unbidden thoughts truly did stem from Fray, and he could nearly see the withering stare from his darker self. 

G'raha could see that his words did not match his intent and that only made his concern grow. 

V'anam wouldn't meet his gaze now, knowing he had screwed up and this selfless man was only concerned about him and his wellbeing, and now he had only worried the one he cared most about with his fumbling. He cursed himself inwardly and his hands tightened on his arms, wishing he could just teleport away. 

G'raha surprised him then. With one swift motion, he reached out and pulled V'anam into his arms. Surprise meant that V'anam went easily, suddenly held tightly against the shorter man's chest. 

"V'anam, my dear friend, you can tell me what is on your mind." G'raha spoke comfortingly into his ear, which broke his stupor.

He hadn't realized how touch-starved he had been until he'd embraced G'raha the day that Emet-Selch had been defeated. In that moment, he never wanted to let go. 

Twas the same at the current moment. He gasped and clung tightly to G'raha, hands moving to clench in the fabric of his robes at his back. And yet he knew that he would need to see G'raha's face when he told the man. 

Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands to G'raha's shoulders and gently extricated himself from the embrace, every fiber of his being rebelling against the action, and feeling worse when he saw the crestfallen look on his dear friend's face. 

"I...came here to tell you something of utmost import." His eyes screwed shut and the other miqo'te seemed to be holding his breath, a hand coming up to rest on one of his own, still on his shoulders. 

"I am listening, Anam."

The use of just his given name rocked him to his core. It was intimate, and something others rarely did around him. 

"I...care for you." The words were hard to get out, wanting to stick in his throat. 

"And I care deeply for you, my friend." There was a note of confusion in G'raha's tone. It seemed as though his dear friend remained oblivious to the deeper meaning behind his words. His eyes opened and a sudden surge of confidence flooded through him. 

"No, Raha-" That got a sudden flush of red on the Exarch's cheeks. He moved the hand that G'raha's was resting on and pulled it up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He heard G'raha's breath hitch and finally met his gaze, gold meeting crimson. "I care deeply for you. More so than just...a friend."

"I..." Now was the Exarch's turn to stammer and cast his gaze away. He was silent for a few moments, during which V'anam slowly lost hope, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and readied himself for rejection. To be told that the feelings he had were not requited, that he had read the small touches and looks wrong. 

He didn't expect G'raha's voice, small and unsure, "Even...even as I am now? With so much lost to the Tower?" 

His eyes shot open and both hands returned to G'raha's shoulders. "I care regardless of how much you have given to the Tower. I want you for _you _not for whatever power you wield and I most certainly do not mind a bit of crystal."

The words escaped with a passion that seemed to affect G'raha deeply. His eyes shone with tears unshed, and he tried in vain to blink them away. "I...dared not hope that you would feel the same. It was a pipe dream and nothing more. I...would be with you, for as long as you'd have me, Anam." 

Then G'raha gave a small smile that melted V'anam's heart entirely. "I would like that. Very much, I think."


	3. Ferocity Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos x WoL, established relationship. Just fluff

Zenos wasn't much of a cuddler, but when he wanted cuddles, he got cuddles. His long, gold hair spilled over his shoulders and V'anam couldn't help but run his fingers through it, marveling at its silkiness. 

His own long, black hair was unruly on the best of days and he normally wore it up in an elaborate ponytail, a braid circling through the front and down the side of his head. 

Now, however, it was unbound and spilled over the pillow behind him. He was pressed into Zenos' bare chest, a simple sheet covering both of their nudity and the fact that their legs were entwined loosely. His tail swished gently back and forth under the sheet and his ears were low and relaxed. 

His golden eyes roamed over Zenos' face, the man's own gorgeous blue eyes closed, his eyelashes dusting his cheeks. The man was truly, _unfairly _beautiful. He gently stroked a hand across his cheek and got a light hum in response. 

"You're staring." The rich timbre of his voice always sent a subtle shiver through V'anam. 

"That's because you are too pretty." He was well aware of the Garlean's third eye and knew the man was observing him even with his eyes closed. He felt a hand come up and brush gently through his hair, coming to rest just behind his ears and scratching gently. 

That was one of V'anam's only weaknesses and he damn near _melted _, a purr rising from deep in his chest, eyes fluttering shut. 

An amused chuckle and he heard, "Truly are a cat..."

"Don't forget that I have claws, too." V'anam smiled, knowing that the words would elicit a reaction. And oh, the reaction he got was simply divine, he thought as Zenos curved over him and claimed his lips. 


	4. Silvery Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien x WoL. Pre-relationship, Estinien's perspective, also set before the events of 5.0

V'anam was a force to be reckoned with. The huge black blade he wielded seemed almost an extension of his arm and Estinien thought that he could nearly _see _his shadow fighting alongside him, such was his influence in battle. 

This was one of the rare opportunities where he had a chance to fight alongside the Warrior of Light and he couldn't help how his gaze constantly drifted back to V'anam, causing a few thrusts of his lance to skid harmlessly off his opponent's hide. He stamped down his wandering thoughts and managed to bring down the large feral diresaur he had been tasked with killing with a final, powerful jump that left his lance deeply embedded in the creature's skull. 

He rolled gracefully off the beast as it fell, landed lightly and managed to catch the moment V'anam brought his own beast down. In that split second, the man plunged his blade deep into the beast's neck, tearing a vicious hole in its throat. Blood spurted from the new gash and it fell, thrashing for a few more moments as it bled out. 

Some managed to splatter over the Seeker's dark armor and Estinien felt his breath catch. V'anam took a glance at Estinien and flashed a big grin, baring his teeth, which were glaringly white against his ebon skin. His hair had fallen somewhat loose of the elaborate ponytail and it made him look gloriously wild. 

In that moment, Estinien could have sworn that his heart had skipped a few beats. He knew then that we was hopelessly smitten with this brash miqo'te. 

His expression must have been strange because V'anam shouldered his sword and came trotting over. 

"Are you well, my friend? Injured?" The concern caused him to startle out of the stupor that had taken hold of him. 

"Aye, I'm well. We have faced larger foes than simple diresaurs." He dismissed the notion that he could have been injured in so simple a fight with a wave of his hand. 

"Alright, well, how about you retrieve your lance and we'll head back to Ishgard and let the Centurio folks know the job is done, then." V'anam graced him with another smile and let his sword fall into place on his back, magnetic locks clicking as they engaged. 

Estinien waited until V'anam had turned back to his diresaur to run a gloved hand over his face. At least the Seeker was oblivious to his newfound feelings. 

With a soft red tinting his cheeks, he turned and went to retrieve his lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forgive if Estinien seems a bit out of character. First time writing him, and wanted to get a feel for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I flexed my writing chops, let me know if there's anything not quite flowing right or grammar and whatnot!


End file.
